


self deprecations

by Turtleawe



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleawe/pseuds/Turtleawe
Summary: (in which i am a loser who writes fanfic about themselves--well, it was for a 300 twitch follower milestone, okay)1) Turtleawe regrets being into Twisted Murderer as a child. It would be great if she could have her head to herself back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	self deprecations

_ that’s why you should kill 50 murderers _

_ i’m gonna kill you _

Turtleawe groaned. If she knew weird murderous voices were going to start appearing in her head, she would’ve never played Murder Mystery and all those other games like Twisted Murderer years ago. 

She had been an avid player of Twisted Murderer in the past. A sport of killing, stabbing, shooting, hiding and running for your life. Games like those were like injections of adrenaline into her blood, giving a rush.

Typically when you stabbed a person, blood would spurt out of their gash and it wouldn’t be a mortal wound. However, in most games on the Roblox platform, blood nor pain existed and sometimes death was instantaneous. Plus, you could get some money out of it.

The voices first started when she got into Arsenal. Well, it was one at first, but by the virtue of Turtleawe’s continued existence in the multiverse, they soon grew in number and would hardly leave a quiet moment in her head. As if Turtleawe didn’t already have poor abilities to concentrate. Wonderful! (Though it did starve off the loneliness at times. And some of them were really nice.)   
  
_ i’m going to kill you _ _  
_ (Well, most of them. She was pretty sure that this particular voice was joking around. Pretty sure, anyway.)   
The voice yelled as darkness enveloped her vision and her body tumbled to the floor after a barrage of bullets. After a brief moment, she was up and running again.   
  


_ join the murder squad to kill Turtleawe _

_ i’ll join! _ _  
_ _ yes _ _  
_ “How many times have you stated you’ll try to kill me, Cap?” She retorted. “I’m still alive and kicking, man. Not a ghost at all.”    
  
A teammate gave her a side glance. Yeah, it was kinda weird to talk in public out loud to seemingly no one. Honestly, she had half a mind to send herself to the psychiatrist already. Wasn’t hearing voices a synonym of something? Oh well.   
  
The voices had started up their own squads a while back, like some sort of political affiliation or something. There was the Murder Squad, the Drug Squad, the Pacifist Squad, which she personally made, and the irrelevant ones.   
  
Sometimes they would irk her and exasperate her to no end, but she liked them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, my twitch chat in this one shot has basically turned into a bunch of voices in turtleawe's head. additionally, i tried to write a universe in which roblox is just the world that people live in, i guess.  
> the squads stuff is a thing that just happened on the stream and now has been turned into stream lore! pog.

**Author's Note:**

> based on my [twitch stream](https://www.twitch.tv/turtleawe_), chat and the lore i have for it. consider following me there!


End file.
